


La fine mistica della luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Red flame [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Erza fa parte di fairy tail, ma il resto del mondo in cui si muove è molto diverso. Ad esempio Gray non è un membro della gilda, ma un conte e, in questo caso, è anche colui che ha commissionato un lavoro di classe S.★ Quest@ [fanfic/art/aesthetic/video/ecc] partecipa all'iniziativa “Artist Meets Artist” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Fandom: Fairy tail.★ Tipo di art: Fanfiction.★ Rating: SFW (per tutti); NSFW (sesso/violenza/ecc): SFW.★ Descrizione del vostro lavoro (BREVE):Ho scritto una scena per omaggiare la storia di Arya Tata:https://www.wattpad.com/324742089-sei-modi-per-fantasticare-sulla-mia-otp-grayza-~Il punto focale della storia è creare una GrayZa sull’AU dei vampiri.Numero parole: 1220.





	La fine mistica della luna

La fine mistica della luna

  


L’odore d’umido e di foglie secche filtrava dalla finestra scavata nel muro di pietra riempiendo la stanza, facendo pungere le narici della giovane.

Erza guardò l’arazzo vermiglio che copriva un’altra parete di pietra, volse lo sguardo sul camino che prendeva il muro fino al soffitto e socchiuse gli occhi, fissando la pesante porta di frassino. Si lasciò cadere all’indietro, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli vermigli e affondò nel materasso. 

Si soffermò sugl’intarsi delle colonnine, il legno del letto era dipinto di bianco.

< Tutte le stanze sono uguali, i mobili sono identici e posizionati negli stessi posti. Ed inoltre mi sento osservata in ogni angolo di questo maledetto castello >. Chiuse gli occhi e regolò il proprio respiro, fece un _exquip_ facendosi apparire una pesante armatura. Il letto rischiò di cedere, Scarlett sbuffò e cambiò nuovamente, le apparve un lungo vestito di seta rossa, coperto da delle spalline metalliche.

Appoggiò una mano sull’elsa della pesante spada d’argento che aveva legata alla cintola. Socchiuse le labbra piene, il suo battito cardiaco tornò normale.

< È la mia prima missione di classe S… mi chiedo se la missione del Conte non sia semplicemente una trappola > rifletté.

“Titania, regina delle fate” disse una voce maschile, che risuonò roca.

Erza si sedette sul letto, il suo vestito del medesimo colore dei capelli faceva contrasto con il candore delle lenzuola e del mobilio.

“Finalmente vi siete palesato. Ero stanca di avere a che fare con la vostra servitù, conte” disse. Si alzò in piedi, facendo ondeggiare la gonna vaporosa.

Il conte uscì dall’angolo, in cui l’oscurità lo avviluppava completamente. Avanzò, la luce della luna piena filtrava dalla finestra, illuminandolo di riflessi argentei.

“Non amo la luce del sole” rispose.

“Non temete, Fairy tale ha aiutato anche dei demoni alle volte, non è così insolito” disse Erza con tono secco. 

Il conte socchiuse le labbra sottili in un ghigno, i capelli blu-neri gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, le ciocche erano larghe tre dita. Le porse una mano coperta da un guanto latteo.

“Conte Fullbuster, ma voi potete chiamarmi Gray” si presentò.

“Ed io preferisco essere chiamata Erza” rispose Scarlett. 

< Il lusso così esagerato di solito è fondato sulla forza lavoro degli schiavi e io ne so qualcosa di quanto sangue dev’essere versato per delle ‘torri’ > pensò. Gli strinse la mano con forza e gliela lasciò andare.

“Ora, riferitemi perché avete richiesto i nostri servigi” ordinò.

“Un demone malvagio e antico, figlio della magia di Zeref, si aggirava in queste zone. Mia madre si è sacrificata per sconfiggerlo, ma ora una maga degli spiriti stellari trama per risvegliarlo.

Uno degli spiriti con cui si trastulla, Leo, aiutato da mia cugina Lucy che vorrebbe liberarlo, ci ha avvertito dalla minaccia.

L’incanto che risveglierà Deliora, questo è il demone, si chiama: _‘La fine mistica della luna’_ e si attua attraverso la raccolta delle ‘gocce di luna’. Si completerà domani” spiegò il conte.

Erza sfoderò la spada e se la mise all’altezza dei seni prosperosi.

“Sarà fatto…” rispose.

< Uccidendo anche quella maga, potrò liberare gli spiriti stellari dai patti che l’imprigionano > pensò.

Il conte osservò la spada e indietreggiò.

“V-vi ringrazio. Avrete il vostro compenso alla fine del lavoro, ora se non vi duole, mi allontanerei. Aborrisco le armi” sussurrò.

  


*******

  


“Mia cugina ha insistito perché si fermasse un’altra notte. Per sdebitarci del suo aiuto” disse Gray, indicandole una poltroncina di raso.

Erza indossava un vestito di raso, che richiamava delle fiamme rosse e arancio. Si accomodò e si passò le mani sulla gonna che le aderiva alle gambe nivee.

“Accetto solo per ricambiare la cortesia” disse gentilmente. 

Un maggiordomo dalla pelle lattea si avvicinò con passi inudibili, il suo corpo era rigido. Si piegò in avanti e appoggiò un vassoio d’oro sul tavolinetto, facendolo tintinnare contro il marmo.

“Quanto zucchero, madama?” domandò Gray.

Erza vide che c’era una sola tazzina di porcellana.

“Due, conte” rispose gelida.

Gray le mise le zollette di zucchero tazzina, prendendole con una pinza di ferro da una zuccheriera di bronzo.

Erza si piegò in avanti e la prese, le raffigurazioni di fiocchi di neve erano quasi impercettibili sulla superfice liscia del colore quasi identico.

Gray la fissò sorseggiare lentamente, senza far rumore.

Erza osservò le tende di damascato bianco con raffigurate delle rose stilizzate. Abbassò lo sguardo e strofinò il piede sul tappeto di pelliccia di lupo color perla.

< Devo dire che il colore è parecchio monotematico anche nelle stanze con mobilia differente > pensò.

“Amate la caccia?” domandò.

Il conte ghignò, mostrando i canini leggermente aguzzi.

“Ammetto che la mia famiglia la brama con ‘sanguigna’ passione” rispose.

< Eppure diceva di temere le armi… > pensò Erza. Guardò il vassoio e assottigliò gli occhi. < … fino ad ora non ho visto nulla d’argento nell’intero castello. Forse è quella che teme >.

“I camini sono spenti. Non avete freddo? Qui dentro c’è il gelo della morte stessa” disse.

“Mia cugina soffre di svenimenti. Un aumento improvviso di calore non gioverebbe alla sua salute” rispose Gray.

< Caro conte, il fatto che voi siate un vampiro, è lampante da ancor prima di arrivare. Gli abitanti del luogo si fanno il segno della croce quando si chiede la strada per questo luogo. Vostra cugina è riuscita ancor meno a tenerlo nascosto. Per uscire alla luce del sole ha dovuto nascondersi in un orologio dai vetri incantati e oscurati, in grado di camminare e riferire le sue parole > pensò Erza, facendo un mezzo ghigno.

“Vostra cugina è malata?” domandò.

Gray abbassò lo sguardo.

“È sempre molto debole. Soffre di inappetenza. È così dolce e gentile, come nostra madre e non sopporterei di perdere anche lei. Si preoccupa della nostra gente, anche se spesso non la comprendono. Avrei bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiutasse…” spiegò. Piegò di lato il capo. “Però non voglio tediarvi. Siete una guerriera incredibile, ma la vostra bellezza è pari alle vostre abilità in battaglia”.

Erza arrossì.

  


*********

  


“Potete rimanere?” domandò Erza.

Gray si voltò, facendo ondeggiare il mantello nero sulle sue spalle.

“Spedirò una lettera alla mia gilda e chiederò loro di farmi rimanere. Per fare in modo che la ‘malattia’ vostra e di vostra cugina possa essere lenita. Scommetto che se Lucy non dovesse più bere sangue, sarebbe più felice” disse Scarlett.

Gray fece una risata.

“Non avevo avuto dubbi sul fatto che voi aveste capito la mia vera natura. Il vostro fino intelletto era ben chiaro dalle vostre scelte come stratega” mormorò.

“E voi dovete imparare che gli umani girano il the dopo aver aggiunto le zollette e che degli spiriti stellari trasvestiti da servitù sono facilmente riconoscibili” disse Erza.

Gray si abbassò, le prese delicatamente la mano e le fece il baciamano.

“In questo periodo dovrete rimanere al nostro fianco? Io mi auguro la vostra presenza” sussurrò con voce seducente.

Erza arrossì e sentì le orecchie fischiare.

“Se non tenterete di dissanguarmi” disse.

Il conte le lasciò la mano e si raddrizzò.

“Io attenterò ad altro di voi: il cuore” rispose.

< Io penso più ‘alle mie grazie’. Però, forse, la cosa non mi dispiace. Ho sempre amato i signori oscuri > pensò Erza.

“Allora resterò. Lucy mi ha dato molto affetto e sarei lieta se diventassimo come sorelle” rispose.

“Oh, me lo auguro. Così potrei convincervi a rimanere per sempre” rispose Gray.

  


  



End file.
